


Polaris

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travels with Dr. Fleinhardt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 68. Originally posted to Livejournal March 9, 2011
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from [](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/)-#306 North. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit more than welcome.

Travel with Larry was always an adventure; he’d practically made an art form out of getting lost.

How could anyone understand quantam physics, supersymmetry and ultra-hyperbolic wave equations (whatever they were) and STILL manage to drive to the Chico airport, when they were supposed to be flying out of Sacramento?

She could have short-circuited most of their crazier detours simply by using the GPS in her Blackberry, but Larry preferred to let the cosmos be his map and trust that he’d eventually get where he wanted to go or find a place he needed to be.

Somehow, Megan didn’t mind.


End file.
